


Detention

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson seems like a picture perfect high school senior but Robbie Reyes is causing her facade to crumble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5+1 QuakeRider Alphabetical Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074509) by [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy). 



> Inspired by my babe @agentmmayy's drabble!
> 
> Tumblr prompt "i locked my keys in the car" + quakerider
> 
> Beta'd by Alina!

Detention was a pain in the ass under normal circumstances, but having to spend forty-five minutes with Robbie freaking Reyes made Daisy so angry, she wanted to scream.

He swaggered in a couple minutes after her, and slumped in a seat near the door, his pitch black hair gleaming under the fluorescent light.

“Something wrong Ms. Johnson?” Raina, the teaching assistant inquired.  “You keep staring at Mr. Reyes.”

Daisy’s cheeks burned, as Robbie turned around and smirked.

“Me? What? No,” she stammered,  ducking her head to stare at her Math homework. She fiddled with her pen as the events from earlier raced through her mind; that confrontation in the hallway where she tried to offer Robbie help, and instead of being grateful, he brought up what he'd suspected about _her_.

Suppose Robbie was lying about keeping her secret?

Yeah, she knew about his illegal dealings with Canelo, but _he_ knew she tampered with school grades.

She could get suspended.

Or expelled.

Her palms grew sweaty and her heart rate increased. Her foster parents Elena and Mack were kind, but Mack was a stickler for the rules, and underneath her fun exterior, so was Elena.

 _Suppose I get sent back?_ Daisy’s eyes widened at the horrifying thought. Everything around was bright, and hard, and cold. The urge to cut herself bubbled up, and as panic seized her, she forgot to breathe.

Damn Robbie Reyes, and their conversation that morning for sending her back down this road.

“I am in control,” she whispered, needing to hear her own voice. “I'm not gonna tell his secret. He's not gonna tell mine.”

She moved her pens into her backpack, because their sharp points would taunt her, and took out a pale pink stress ball that she’d gotten from her therapist. It was made with a squishy cooling gel, and she rolled it in her hands for the rest of detention, breathing deeply and wishing she could feel safe for once in her life.

* * *

 

“You alright?” Robbie asked when it was time to leave. “You don’t look-”

“Shut up, Reyes,” Daisy cut him off, quickening her pace. Her shoes squeaked on the hallway tile, and she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. She lengthened her strides.

“Sorry about earlier,” Robbie tried again. “We’re cool right?”

“I said _shut up_ ,” Daisy snapped, and to her horror, her voice broke. Ohmigod she was not going to cry in front of Robbie Reyes.  She rushed away, glad that they weren’t really friends, so he would just leave her alone.

“It'll be okay, it'll be okay,” she chanted, as she burst out the door and hurried across the student parking lot to her van.

Thunder rolled overhead, and she looked up in dismay; it was about to rain.

Hopefully, the weather would hold it together until she got inside. Her van was old, but it felt like home, probably because she’d had to use it like one.

She quickened her pace, sighing in relief as she reached in her jacket pocket for her car keys. Except she wasn’t wearing her jacket, she’d put it in her van during lunch, cause it was too hot and she was fed up lugging it around.

“No, no, no,” Daisy clapped her hand over her mouth as she stared into the front passenger seat. Her jacket, keys, and phone were lying there. She jerked the handle, praying that by some miracle it would open.

Of course, it didn’t.

She sniffled when lightning flashed and when the rain started pouring down, she started to cry in earnest. She could probably go inside and get someone to call Mack or call Jemma for a ride, but for right now she didn’t have the energy, so she just slid to the ground and cried. At least the rain would keep her tears company.

Screeching tires interrupted her sobbing.

“Get in the car,” Robbie yelled through the rain.

Daisy glanced up, her eyes red. “I locked my keys in the car.”

Robbie looked at her like she was crazy. “Get in _my_ car. Hurry!”

She hesitated and Robbie glared. If he had to get wet to make sure she got in, he was gonna make her do his computer science homework for the rest of the month.

But she finally stood up and trudged towards the passenger side. He leaned over and opened it so she could just slide in and he pulled a faded towel from his backseat and shoved it at her when she closed the door.

“It's clean.”

“Is the towel for me?” Daisy’s voice was raspy. “Or your seat?” Everyone knew how much he loved that ’69 Charger.

Robbie huffed an impatient sigh and patted her face with the towel.

“The car,” he said sarcastically, “You can get pneumonia for all I care.”

“You don’t get pneumonia from the rain,” Daisy replied automatically, her voice muffled by the towel.

Robbie grunted and took her backpack and threw it in the backseat. “Where to?”

“You can drop me at the front office,” Daisy said, feeling uncomfortable. Being in someone else’s car was intimate, and Robbie’s was too clean and smelled foreign. She clenched her fists and her nails bit into her palm.

“Admin office is closed,” Robbie frowned, as he started the car. “I can take you home?”

Daisy rattled off the address, as she huddled in her seat. Thank goodness Robbie’s seats were leather, she was dripping all over.

“Look, about this morning-”  he began, as he turned on the heat.

“Can we forget it?” Daisy looked out the window, shivering. “Pretend this morning never happened?”

Robbie looked at her hair curling from the rain, and her splotchy nose and swollen eyes, and something painful lodged in his chest. He thought Daisy Johnson was picture perfect, but he didn’t know anything about her.

“Only if you tell me where’d you get that crappy van?” he smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. “It’s not the good kinda classic.” He wanted to needle her, to get things back like before, where they were in each others’ orbit, aware of each other but never colliding.

Daisy appreciated his effort, she really did. She tried to dredge up a sarcastic comeback, something witty to preserve the rapport that tied them together yet kept them distant. But there was a solemnity to Robbie that made her think she could trust him with her darkest secrets. The ones that not even Jemma knew.

_I got the van last year when I got kicked out my old foster family._

_They thought it was my fault their son tried to rape me._

_I paid for it by pawning a necklace I stole._

_I’m too scared to pawn the rest of the jewelry I took._

_I hate how weak I am, I feel strong and safe in my van._

_I only ride the bus on the days you do so I can see you._

But none of that came out, but nothing fake came out either.

“I’m cold,” she murmured, ignoring his question. She nestled into her seat and wrapped the towel around her. “Wake me up when I’m at the house.”

Robbie exhaled, as that feeling he couldn’t name bloomed in his chest. It was sweet and heady yet almost melancholy. He glanced at the clock on the dash and made some quick calculations. He was running behind because of detention, even more now because of Daisy, but his after-school deal with Canelo could wait. He brought in enough money for the operation. Just two more years and he’d be out and then he’d finally be able to sleep at night again.

But in the meantime, he made a detour to the coffee shop on the way and pulled into the drive-thru.

“You want something hot to drink?” he asked, softly. The rain was pouring heavily now, and he wasn’t sure if she’d heard him.

She nodded sleepily. “Whatever you’re getting.”

Robbie bit his lip, he didn't drink coffee, his night job and the guilt about it was enough to always have him on edge. He ordered her a cinnamon dolce latte with extra whipped cream, cause he liked how it sounded,  and an iced cinnamon bun to go with it.

“Thanks,” Daisy smiled. “It smells lovely.” She clutched the coffee as Robbie drove away.

“My mom used to say cinnamon smells like love,” Robbie smiled suddenly. “It sounds silly.”

“That’s beautiful,” Daisy pulled the towel around her tighter as happiness bloomed.  “She’s right. I’ll remember that.”

Robbie flushed, wondering if Daisy could actually be his friend. It would be nice, to have someone to talk to. Her house was close to the school, in a pretty subdivision with manicured lawns and the cookie cutter houses that rich people derided, but he secretly wanted. Just to be normal and belong somewhere good.

Daisy drank her coffee silently, and as the scent of coffee and cinnamon filled his car, Robbie knew he'd forever associate those smells with her.

“Stop at the yellow house with the oak tree,” Daisy told him, slurping the remnants of her coffee.

Robbie smiled but then it faded when he saw the Sheriff’s car in the front yard from the local police department.

“My foster mom’s a police officer,” Daisy said, sheepishly, knowing his secret. “And my foster dad, too. But don’t worry-”

“Don't take this the wrong way,” Robbie’s face drained of color, and he looked almost scared. “But I can't have anything to do with you.”

Daisy inhaled sharply.

“Is there a _right_ way to take that?” she asked, her voice shaking. “Just act like you don’t know me, okay?”

“Daisy, I’m sorry,” Robbie reached out to touch her, now realizing the severity of his choice of words. “I didn't mean-"

“I’m sorry, too,” she grabbed for her backpack and scrambled out his car.

“Daisy-” he called out, as she stormed around his car and marched to the front door.

“I _hate_ you,” she yelled back, slamming into the house.

Robbie choked on a different feeling, bitter as black coffee, but what did he expect? To make a friend?

He shook his head as he drove off, making sure to do the speed limit, and those were the last words they spoke to each other for the rest of the school year.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy's senior year has lots of secrets!

Graduation was nearing as rumors swirled in the hallways about Robbie Reyes. 

His uncle pretended to be an engineer, students whispered, but Eli Morrow was just a thug on his way to prison.

Robbie couldn't afford to take care of his little brother so Gabe might be put in foster care.

Robbie looked cool in school, but he was _poor,_ maybe he stole that '69 Charger.

High school was vicious, andfor the first time, Daisy wondered if Robbie was just putting on a front to survive, just like her. 

"Hey, Elena?" Daisy stuck her hands in her pockets as she approached her foster mom in the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?"

" _Claro_ ," Elena hummed, as she peeled a ripe plantain, the thick skin a dappled yellow and black. Sweet fried plantains were Mack's favorite side, so she always made them.

Melancholy slid through Daisy as Elena quickly sliced the plantains on the cutting board, and then adjusted the heat on the stove. How was Robbie eating? Did he have money for food?  Was his little brother really gonna get taken away?

"I think a friend of mine is in trouble," Daisy burrowed her fingers in her jacket pocket. "Not _trouble_ trouble," she clarified,  when Elena's brow creased. "Just a tough time with school." As a police officer, her step mom was a mandated reporter in case of any abuse, so Daisy knew to speak carefully.

"Can you do anything for them?" Elena wiped her hand in a kitchen towel with the Colombian flag on it. "Or is it your friend's fault they're behind in school?"

Daisy blinked as a plan formed. "I can definitely help. With uh- _tutoring_."

Elena's eyes narrowed.

"As long as your help is legal, Margarita," she pursed her lips, using Daisy's name in Spanish for emphasis. 

Daisy smiled brightly. "It's computer science, my best subject!" 

Elena rolled her eyes as she returned to making dinner. Daisy thought she was born yesterday. 

"Help your friend, but remember Mack," Elena cautioned, as she laid the first few slices of plaintain in sizzling oil. "He just got promoted to Chief of Police-"

"I know, I get it," Daisy said, impatiently.  She glanced around the kitchen. "Need help with anything?"

She asked out of habit because Elena always declared that good grades and getting into college were her only chore. 

"Make the rice," Elena instructed, surprising her. "You can't go off to college burning rice."

Daisy grinned, and taking her hands out her pockets, she trudged to the sink to wash up. She and Robbie weren't friends, but she remembered crying at the side of her van, thinking how stupid she was, locking her keys in and Robbie rescued her, treating her like a person. 

As she measured the rice, then filled a pot with water, she devised a plan to help him. 

It was the least she could do when his act of kindness saved her when she was thinking of ending it all. 

* * *

Robbie didn't have time to grieve Uncle Eli getting locked up, as he was thrown into the maelstrom of adulthood.

The mortgage and utilities were paid first, then the cost of extracurricular activities for Gabe to better his chances at college.

Then there was food.

Robbie concocted lies, explaining why he wasn't hungry, and why the pantry was so bare. More hours at Canelo's became Robbie's priority, and school became a hindrance.

Did it count as dropping out, if you never showed up?

When the letter came in the month of May that he'd barely passed his final term, but was still eligible to graduate, he knew it had to be Daisy Johnson. He should've flunked out on attendance alone. 

He didn't attend graduation, but a diploma came in the mail, pronouncing Roberto Reyes was a high school graduate. 

" _Gracias, Margarita_ ," he murmured, putting the diploma away.

Gabe was nosy, as usual, and when his baby brother snatched the embossed paper away and realized Robbie'd graduated, he let out a whoop and hugged him fiercely.

"You're my hero, Robbie," Gabe smiled, a rare occurence. "You didn't let Uncle Eli getting locked up hold you down. I'm proud of you."

Robbie returned the embrace as guilt ate his insides. If Gabe knew what he did for Canelo after hours, he'd wouldn't be so proud.

But then Robbie heard about a hit placed on the streets to take out Daisy Johnson, the foster daughter of the new Chief of Police.

He had to help, but how?

And so Robbie approached Canelo to make a deal, to extend his time working for Canelo as long as Daisy Johnson and her family was off limits.

What he didn't plan on, was his boss having his boys douse Daisy's assailants in gasoline and burning them alive.

* * *

 

The murders had a life changing effect on Robbie.

Before, he had an inkling he wasn't a good person - maybe God had saved goodness for Gabe- but taking lives reiterated he was soiled.

Beyond repair.

Evil.

Daisy used her computer science knowledge for _good,_ to help people, even losers like him that didn't deserve it. 

Him? 

He ran drugs for Canelo after school to pay for Gabe's extracurricular activities, so he would have the best shot at Berkeley or Stanford, and to save his own skin. Canelo had caught him stealing from the till a year ago when things were tight but he didn't call the police. Instead, he'd shown Robbie the security tape and forced him to take a pay cut at work and use his car to deliver heroin and cocaine.

And now he was in too deep to get away.

"I'm no good," Robbie muttered that night as he left for his night job. "But I'll do my best." 

Gabe and Daisy depended on him and deserved no less.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, thanks to @heeeymackelena on tumblr with help on Elena ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I adore interacting, so feel free to drop me a line!


End file.
